1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device, a wireless communication method and a wireless communication system in which lower power consumption is attained.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless LAN system employing a wireless base station and a wireless terminal is used. Here, a technology to make the wireless base station consume lower power is disclosed (JP A 2001 156788 (KOKAI)). That is, an entire wireless base station is operated only when a received power equal to or more than a predetermined level is detected, whereby power consumption thereof is reduced.